gumbapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Doughnut Sheriff
The Donut Sherriff is a character. Appearances Season One *"The Third": He appears for a brief moment, measuring Gumball's speed with his speed check. *"The Spoon": He visits the gas station, and arrests Nicole, thinking she was robbing it. *"The Laziest" (voice) *"The Ghost": He is attacked by Gumball (possessed by Carrie), who takes a large bite out of him. *"The Sock": He almost arrests Gumball and Darwin. *"The Car": He keeps refusing to arrest Gumball and Darwin due to their ages, and tries to calm the Robinsons, but almost gets attacked by their rage, and arrests the Robinsons for vandalism/assault. Season Two *"The Colossus": He appears next to his police car when Hector crushes it. *"The Knights": He writes a ticket for Patrick when he accidentally crashes into his police car. *"The Phone" (mentioned) *"Halloween": He thinks Larry is a criminal because of the drawing on his face that Gumball and Darwin made. *"The Flakers": He almost arrests Nicole. *"The Sidekick": He is in the police car looking for a peanut. *"The Tag": He puts Richard and Mr. Robinson under house arrest. *"The Game": He gets pranked by Richard. *"The Castle": He is one of the guests at The Wattersons' house. He denies Gumball's call to intervene the out-of-control party inside. *"The Internet": He was tricked by the Internet into attempting to arrest Gumball and Darwin. *"The Finale": He briefly appears at the door of a jail cell where the Wattersons are held. Season Three *"The Kids": He approaches Gumball and Darwin, who are loitering during a song montage. *"The Name": He chases down the Wattersons for driving too fast. *"The Law": His first major role. Gumball and Darwin pretty much manipulate him to break the law. *"The Burden": He appears searching Elmore Junior High with Principal Brown and Miss Simian. *"The Pizza": He drives his police car, and passes by the Watterson's house. Later, he joins the chaos, and loots a TV. *"The Lie" (mentioned) *"The Butterfly": He arrests Marvin for street dancing without a license, but trips while trying to grab a $20.00 bill and ends up rolling down the street. *"The Friend": He tries to arrest Chimera, but fails at doing so. *"The Oracle": He chases Gumball into the mall. *"The Safety": He appears on one of Darwin's security cameras. *"The Spoiler": He appears at the Elmore Cinema. *"The Nobody": Gumball calls him to alert him of the person living in the Watterson house. *"The Downer": He is in one of the cars that are part of the traffic jam caused by Gumball. *"The Egg": He appears in a flashback from "The Law." *"The Money": He gets hit by Rocky's bus. Season Four *"The Crew": He briefly appears at the end, arresting the senior citizens. *"The Signature": He appears guarding the town hall. *"The Gift": He appears at Masami's birthday party. *"The Uploads": He is featured in a video titled "Don Trump." *"The Apprentice": He threatens to arrest Patrick for leaving a child (Gumball) unattended in a vehicle. *"The Wicked": He makes Gumball and Darwin do community service thanks to Mrs. Robinson. *"The Love": Gary crashes into his police car. *"The Nest": He appears on TV talking about the Evil Turtle. *"The Bus": He chases down the hijacked School Bus along with other police officers. *"The Night": He appears in Larry's dream, which turns out to be real. *"The Fury": He along with other police officers were catching the Dolphin Man, Spray-Paint Bottle, and Butterknife, but were arrested thanks to Nicole. Season Five *"The Rerun": He appears in a flashback from "The Bus." *"The Boredom": He chases a speeding driver who turns out to be himself. *"The Choices": He appears in Nicole's imagination, arresting her for setting Harold's mansion on fire. *"The Outside": He arrests Frankie for selling pieces of the moon to senior citizens. *"The Ollie": He tries to stop Gumball from skateboarding in the street. *"The Stars":He gets two stars and does not do his job. *"The Diet": He tases Richard for posing with the fire hose. *"The Uncle": He arrests Ocho for stealing a car, but gets shot by him. *"The Heist": He is seen with the other police officers trying to find the criminal who robbed the bank. *"The Singing": Sal Left Thumb bumps into him. *"The Best": He arrests Carmen. *"The Deal": Gumball, Darwin, and Anais eat him. *"The Petals": He bleaches his eyes after seeing Leslie streaking. *"The Nuisance": He tackles Richard for indecent exposure. *"The News": He orders food at Joyful Burger while he is with the police. Subsequently, he is seen panting heavily from his running. Season Six *"The Sucker": He arrests Julius's father. *"The Vegging": He along with other police officers is trying to help the Wattersons. *"The Anybody": Larry reports a crime committed by Clayton to him, but as Clayton was disguised as Larry whilst committing the crime, the Sheriff sends the dogs after Larry instead of the true perpetrator. *"The Faith": He is conducting traffic, but gets hit by a car. *"The Shippening": He investigates what is in the Shopkeeper’s van, then chases after him. Later he tries to go up to Sarah’s room, but no avail. *"The Intelligence": He is the judge at Mrs. Robinson's trial when the town becomes medieval after the Internet shuts off. *"The Spinoffs": He breathes out his mouth. *"The Understanding": He almost arrests Quattro and Siciliana. *"Awareness]": He investigates a crime scene. Season Seven *"The Sheriff": His second major role. *"The Payment": (Cameo)